${\sqrt{64} = \text{?}}$
Answer: $\sqrt{64}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself, equals $64$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $64$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $64$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2\times 2$ We're looking for $\sqrt{64}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into two identical groups. Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $64 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 2 = \left(2\times 2\times 2\right) \times \left(2 \times 2 \times 2\right)$ So $\left(2\times 2\times 2\right)^2 = 8^2 = 64$ So $\sqrt{64}$ is $8$.